Old Memories
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: Domon and Rain are going through Domon's house up on the Neo Japan Colony. While in Domon's room Rain found several stories that she wrote right after Domon left. Will reading them bring Domon and Rain closer together?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: No I do not own any part of Ggundam. Does anyone know why we have to write these? They're staring to get really annoying.  
  
Rain stood with Domon in front of his home on the Neo Japan Colony. A lot had been destroyed during the raid, but Domon wanted to see if anything was left. He slowly turned the doorknob and they walked inside. Papers, books, broken glass, and numerous other things that were mostly in bits and pieces were scattered all over the floor. They carefully picked through the mess and began wandering through the house.  
  
When they got to Domon's old room Rain's eyes lit up and she pulled him inside. "There is something I want to show you if they're still here," Rain told him. Rain led him over to a small desk and pulled a key out from the space beneath a loose floorboard. She unlocked one of the compartments and pulled it open. Inside was a stack of papers that were brittle and yellow with age. A smile lit up Rain's face. "They're still here," she whispered. "After all this time they're still here."  
  
"What's still here?" Domon asked slightly confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The day you left I was completely broken hearted," Rain said looking up at him. "First I lost my mom then I lost my best friend. I was completely desolate."  
  
"Awe Rain save me the guilt trip please," Domon said sarcastically.  
  
"It's part of my story," Rain told him. "When you got on that shuttle with Master Asia I ran all the way back here crying. I threw myself onto your bed and lay there sobbing for hours. Kyogi came in and he pulled me onto his lap. He just let me cry all the tears that I had in me. I cried for you, and for my mother, but most of all I cried for me and how lonely I felt. That was when Kyogi had a great idea. He suggested that I write down all of the things we did together as stories. Every day for two weeks I would come in here after school and work on them. When I was finished I put them all in this compartment and them locked it. I hid the key in out secret space beneath the floorboard. I wasn't going to get them out again until you could read them with me. Now here we are."  
  
"You wrote all these just for me?" Domon asked her slightly shocked as he looked over the thick stack of papers.  
  
"Every last one," Rain said as she let her fingers run over the pages.  
  
"Well then let's get started," Domon said decidedly.  
  
Rain moved the cover page aside and looked at the first story. Her pretty childish handwriting covered the page. Photographs were also scattered over the pages as well. Rain's eyes softened and she read the first title. "A Day At The Park" 


	2. A Day In The Park

I sat there watching Domon across the playground. My friend Mary and I were playing in the sandbox. Domon and Kyogi were playing ball. Domon's birthday had been the day before and his present from Kyogi had been a brand new baseball mitt. Domon had been so excited. He ran over to my house as soon as he had opened it. The only bad part was Kyogi had let him open it at six in the morning. Then he had the nerve to beg for his present from me. I told him he would get it at his party and not a minute before. Though I was only four I was as stubborn as a mule. I had gotten him a new baseball to go with Kyogi's mitt.  
  
Mary and I were building a volcano. It was almost as tall as I was sitting down. We were starting to dig out the middle. I knew that Kyogi wouldn't be too happy that my arms were covered in sand. Especially since he had to hold my hand when we crossed streets on the way home. Kyogi could never stay mad at me though. He always cracked when I gave him the puppy dogface. It worked every time. Plus if anything happened to me he wouldn't get paid to be my babysitter.  
  
Suddenly Domon's ball went flying over to Mary and I. It fell right smack dab into the middle of our volcano. Mary's eyes filled with tears as she looked at our ruined work. I was pretty mad too. We had worked so hard. I picked up Domon's ball and walked over to him. I glared at him and handed him his ball. Domon and I never really had to tell each other when we were mad. I knew that Domon could tell I was pretty upset. Now I think it was childish but then that volcano had meant the world to me.  
  
I went back to the sand box and Mary and I started remaking our volcano. Suddenly several ten-year olds came up. They were all boys and when you're only four ten-year-olds look pretty big. Mary and I were terrified. I screamed.  
  
"Domon, Kyogi help!" I screamed as loud as I could.  
  
In a flash Domon and Kyogi were there with me. Domon was by my side and had his arms wrapped around me. Kyogi stood in front of us and stood up to the boys. Kyogi was twelve and a lot bigger than the boys. When it was all over Domon, Kyogi, and I went back to their house.  
  
"Rain are you still mad at me?" Domon asked me when we sat down on his bedroom floor to eat or snack. Mrs. Kasshu had made chocolate chip cookies for us.  
  
I threw my arms around his neck as I had so often done. "Oh Domon I could never stay mad at my best friend for very long," I told him sincerely.  
  
"I'm your best friend?" Domon asked me.  
  
"Of course you are silly," I told him. "You're the best friend I've ever had." I gave Domon a big hug. He's been my best friend ever since.  
  
Rain finished reading the story and looked up at Domon. He smiled at her. It wasn't just his usual smirk, but a real smile. He pulled Rain into his arms and she picked up the next story. "The Soccer Match" 


	3. A Soccer Match

Domon and I sat anxiously waiting. Soccer tryouts had been today. Now we were getting picked for teams. My name was called then Domon's was. Only the same person didn't pick us. We were on different teams. I couldn't believe it. The only reason I had done soccer was because Domon was doing it. I thought it would be fun for us to do it together.  
  
Domon and I looked at each other. I could tell he was as disappointed as I was. "We can still practice together after school," I whispered to him.  
  
"Then what if people consider us traitors to our teams?" Domon asked me worriedly.  
  
"What ever happened to us being best friends?" I asked him slightly offended. "We used to do everything together."  
  
"Rain we're still best friends," Domon tried to assure me. "Not practicing together won't change that."  
  
"Yes it will," I told him. "You'll start making new friends then you'll forget all about me and start thinking of me as some kind of enemy."  
  
"Rain," Domon began. Then Kyogi came to take us home cutting him off.  
  
"You two ready to go?" he asked us pleasantly not paying attention to the glares we were giving each other. Kyogi dropped me off at my house and I ran inside not bothering to look back. I was really mad at Domon and I wasn't in the mood to be pleasant.  
  
Time went by and Domon and I hardly ever spoke to each other. What I had feared most was beginning to come true. Domon and I each made friends on our teams and began to regard each other as part of the enemy. Our dads would try to get us to play together but nothing would work. We had grown apart. Every night I would cry myself to sleep wishing that I had my best friend back.  
  
Well Domon and I were both pretty good at soccer. I made an awesome goalie and he was a great forward. If we had practiced together we probably would have both really benefited from each other's skills. However we didn't. I really missed him. I would never have admitted to though. He seemed happy without me. I told myself I didn't want to ruin his happiness, but the truth was that I had too much pride. I didn't want him to think I needed him as much as I did.  
  
Soon the championship tournament came up. It was just my luck that our teams were playing against each other. I could feel Domon looking at me across the field. Our eyes locked for a minuet then we both looked away at the same time. I knew that he was as uncomfortable as I was. I bit my lip and looked down at my cleats. My new friend Lilly came and tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Rain stop daydreaming," she told me. "It's time for the game to begin. Let's go!"  
  
I jogged down to the goal and got ready to start. I stretched my arms and legs then got into position. Domon was coming at me kicking the ball. His shot was great. I was just barely able to block it. I rubbed my wrists where the ball had hit. I knew that I was going to have a bruise there. I blocked two more shots and missed one. My team scored two points. Then Domon kicked the ball over into the corner of the goal and I dove after it. I felt something snap in my leg as I hit the ground. I blocked the ball and tried to stand up.  
  
I could barley manage to get to my knees. I fell back to the ground and hot tears started rolling down my cheeks. My leg was throbbing. The pain was so intense I didn't want to open my eyes. Someone ran over to me and wrapped their arms around me. It was Domon. I couldn't believe it.  
  
"It's okay Rain," he whispered in my ear. "You're going to be just fine. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Domon it hurts so much," I whispered. "Please don't leave me."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Domon assured her. Rain saw Kyogi, her coach, and the firemen run up to her.  
  
"Rain are you alright?" Kyogi asked me.  
  
"My leg hurts a lot," I told him.  
  
The firemen came up and looked at my leg they started talking to each other but I didn't hear them. All of the pain was finally getting to me and I passed out. When I woke up I was in a bright white room. Domon, Kyogi, my dad, my mom, and Mr. and Mrs. Kasshu were standing beside my bed. My leg was in a purple cast.  
  
"I told them that purple was your favorite color," Domon told me. I smiled at him and nodded my head.  
  
"Miss Mikamura I'm glad you're awake," a nurse said as she walked into the room. "It's time for you to go home."  
  
Kyogi gently picked me up being very careful of my leg and set me down in a wheelchair that was next to my bed. Domon rode back to my house in the car with me and held my hand the whole way.  
  
"Rain can we be friends again?" Domon asked me. "I've missed you a lot."  
  
"I missed you too," I told him. "Of course we can."  
  
"Domon it's time for you to go home Kyogi's waiting outside," my mom said as she walked into my room. "Rain sweetheart it's time for you to get some rest."  
  
"Okay, goodnight Domon," Rain said and gave him a hug. "Goodnight Mama."  
  
I had broken my leg in two places. I couldn't really feel anything at first though because the doctors had given me some pretty strong painkillers that made me really drowsy. I had no trouble falling asleep.  
  
"I remember when you broke your leg," Domon told her. "Pushing you around in your wheelchair that first week was so much fun."  
  
Rain smiled at him and laid her head on his chest. She picked up the next story and tears filled her eyes. The next story was the one that had been the most painful to write. "Losing Mama" 


	4. Losing Mama

Domon, Kyogi, and I walked down the hallway. The tile was so shiny I could see myself in it. Domon was leading me along the hallway. His arm was around my waist and Kyogi's hand was on my shoulder. The hospital corridor was really quiet. My hands were shaking so badly I thought I was going to drop the bouquet of white lilies I was carrying. I didn't want to be there in the hospital. I didn't want to see my mother there.  
  
Mrs. Kasshu had helped me put on the dress I had that my mother liked the most. It was a pretty light blue that matched my eyes completely. Mama loved that dress on me. I hated wearing dresses, but I had worn one today to please Mama. I also had on my shiny white dress shoes. They didn't really match but the ends of my braids were tied with black ribbons.  
  
Kyogi opened the door to my mother's hospital room and we walked inside. I had never seen so many tubes in one place. Mama was in the hospital because she had been in a car accident. The doctors had told Daddy that she didn't have much longer. He didn't know that I knew that though. Daddy kept trying to be cheerful talking about all of the fun we were going to have once Mama came home. I knew it wasn't true though. I was only seven but I could see right through his lies.  
  
"Rain sweetheart is that you?" my mother called from inside of the room.  
  
"I'm right here Mama," I said running to her bed. "Oh Mama!" I tried my hardest not to but despite my best efforts I started to cry.  
  
"It's okay Rain," Mama told me soothingly. "I'm right here."  
  
"But you're not going to be here much longer," I sobbed.  
  
"You heard your father and the doctors talking didn't you?" Mama asked me.  
  
All I could do was nod my head. Domon came over and knelt next to me. I turned towards him and sobbed into his shoulder. Mama laid her hand on top of my head.  
  
"Domon, Kyogi will you do something for me?" Mama asked them.  
  
"Of course Mrs. Mikamura," Kyogi told her. "We'll do whatever you need us to." Domon nodded his agreement.  
  
"I need you to watch over Rain for me since I won't be here for much longer," Mama told them. "It would mean so much to me."  
  
"Of course we will," Kyogi told her. "I think of Rain as a little sister and I'll always protect her."  
  
I looked up at Kyogi and smiled slightly through my tears. He had always been the big brother I had never had. All of my life he had been my rock. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without him. Soon it was time to go. I gave Mama a kiss on the cheek and she held my hand.  
  
"I love you sweetheart," she whispered to me before we left. Those were her last words to me. When Daddy came back that evening he wouldn't talk about his visit. I pestered him for about an hour then he made me go to bed early. The next morning he told me though. Mama had died while he was there with her. I ran out of the house and down to the river.  
  
The river had always been Domon's and my special place. We would hang out there for hours every day during the summer. I sat down on the dock and let my feet hang in the cool water. Hot tears poured down my cheeks. As I sat there sobbing Domon came up and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I'm really sorry that your mommy died Rain," he told me.  
  
"I'm sorry that she died too," I told him. "That doesn't change anything though. It won't bring Mama back. Oh Domon I miss my mama!"  
  
"It's okay Rain," Domon said. "I'll always be here for you no matter what. Always remember that Rain. I'll be right here when you need me."  
  
I just nodded my head. I knew that Domon would always be there for me. He was my best friend. I knew nothing would ever change that. No matter what happened we would always be best friends. I would be there for him when he needed me and he would be there for me.  
  
Rain looked up and Domon. Tears were falling from her eyes. "I miss my mama Domon," she whispered.  
  
Domon kissed the top of Rain's head. "I'll always be right here Rain when you need me," he told her. "Never forget that."  
  
Rain smiled through her tears and picked up the next story. "Master Asia" 


	5. Master Asia

Domon and I were racing home. "Ha! I win!" I called as I tagged his mailbox.  
  
"Not fair!" Domon told me. "You got off the bus first."  
  
"Well 'cause I'm a girl I should get a head start," I told him smugly. "Plus you could have beaten me since you have longer legs."  
  
"I let you win any way," Domon said.  
  
"Yhea right," I snorted.  
  
"It ain't polite for ladies to snort," Domon told me trying to act sophisticated.  
  
"Well first of all ain't isn't a word and heck I'm ten years old," I said. "I've got plenty of time to learn how to be a lady."  
  
"Kids are either of your parents around?" some funny looking guy with a braid in his hair asked us.  
  
"Are guys allowed to braid their hair?" I whispered to Domon. "I've never seen a guy with a braid in his hair before."  
  
"I don't know," Domon whispered back to me. "Can guys wear purple though? Daddy doesn't ever wear purple."  
  
"My daddy's at work," I told the funny looking man.  
  
"So is mine," Domon said. "My mama is inside though."  
  
"Well let me talk to your mother," the man told Domon.  
  
For some reason I didn't funny looking man. He didn't look very happy. Something about him made me uneasy. Later I learned why I didn't like him much. He was there to take my best friend away. He wanted to take Domon to Earth and train him to become a Gundam fighter. I hated him because of it. I didn't want to loose Domon. I had never had a lot of friends. I was bright and funny but I never took the time to get close to a lot of people.  
  
Domon and I sat on the swings the next day at recess and talked about what was happening. He told me all about the funny looking man whose name was Master Asia. He told me that Master Asia was a martial arts master. He wanted to teach Domon everything he knew. In order to do this though he had to go to Earth. He wasn't going to be with me anymore.  
  
"You promised!" I yelled as I jumped off my swing. "You promised that you would always be here for me!"  
  
"Rain I still will be!" Domon yelled back.  
  
"No you won't!" I told him. "You'll go off to Earth and forget all about me, but I'll never forget about you. Then when you come back we'll be complete strangers!"  
  
"I could never forget all about you Rain," Domon assured me. "You are my best friend. You always have been and always will be."  
  
I looked back at him for a moment then ran away as fast as I could. I went over to my friend Mary Beth where she was playing on the slide. She could tell that something was wrong, but I hardly ever told anyone what was wrong. Domon's leaving only made that worse. I didn't want to be hurt again. I was losing my best friend and there was nothing I could do.  
  
All to soon the day Domon was to leave came. I stood there next to him at the shuttle station looking down at my hands trying not to cry. Domon gave his father, mother, and brother a hug and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek then turned to me. He raised my chin with his hand so that I was looking into his eyes. The tears that I had withheld all day started flowing freely down my cheeks. Domon wiped several of them away with his thumb. I threw myself into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"I'll miss you Rain," Domon told me gently. "Don't worry. I'll come back again someday and then we'll be together forever."  
  
"Do you promise?" I asked looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Of course I do," Domon assured me. "Now let me go Rain."  
  
I only hugged him tighter. Kyoji came up behind me and gently untangled my arms from around Domon and lifted me up into his arms. I turned to him and sobbed into his shoulder. I looked up just long enough to watch Domon climb aboard the shuttle. He looked back and our eyes locked for just a few seconds then we both turned away. Kyogi carried me back to his house and let me lie on Domon's bed and sob for several hours. I cried for Domon and my mom, yet most of all I cried for myself. I cried for the fact that I didn't have a best friend anymore. I cried for the fact that I was a motherless ten-year-old girl. Most of all I cried for the empty feeling inside of my heart.  
  
Domon looked at Rain and saw the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. He lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her blue eyes. She smiled slightly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He quickly closed the gaps between their lips and kissed her tenderly. Rain groaned softly as the kiss deepened and his tongue slid into her mouth and caressed hers. All to soon the kiss ended. Rain settled back into Domon's arms and let her head rest against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They sat there in a companionable silence. 


End file.
